


i'm in pieces, bits and pieces

by devereauxed



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxed/pseuds/devereauxed
Summary: Basically everything under the sun.[Tumblr prompts/drabbles. It's everything. Canon, post-canon, time jump, kid fic, there's even a high Rose outtake.]





	1. remorse [angst]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Remorse

“Do you ever feel bad? About…anything?”

There was a pause. Luisa kept her gaze forward. She knew the answer she was going to get, and she knew that she needed to hear it - she just didn’t think she could look at her while she gave it.

“No.”

There was no hesitation in her voice. 

“At all? About any of it?” she pressed, finally turning her head to look at the woman next to her. 

Rose kept her gaze on the waves crashing before them. 

“No,” Rose repeated. 

“How can you love me and feel that way? How can you love me and not feel bad about anything you’ve done?” Luisa asked, leaving the unspoken ‘to me’ lingering in the air. 

Rose sighed slightly. “Because I do.”

“Which part?” 

“All of it.”

“I don’t know how that’s possible,” Luisa said, shaking her head. “I don’t understand.”

Rose turned to her, her blue eyes calculating. “I regret…” she began, but trailed off. 

“What?” Luisa pushed. 

“I regret that you were hurt.” 

Luisa stared at her. “That’s not good enough, Rose.”

Rose crossed her arms and looked away, casting her gaze to the horizon.

“I regret that  _I_  hurt you.”

Luisa closed her eyes. She knew that was all she would ever get. 


	2. remorse [fluff]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Remorse

“You could at least show some remorse.”

“Yeah, I don’t do that.”

“Rose!”

“Luisa!”

Luisa put her hands on her hips and stared down at the other woman who looked back at her. She was wholly unrepentant. 

“Did you have to eat it all?” she asked. 

“I didn’t  _have_  to, per se,” Rose said, her eyes twinkling. 

Luisa snatched the bag off of the couch, and rummaged through it. It was full of empty wrappers. 

“You even ate the candy corn?!” Luisa asked. “You don’t even like candy corn!”

“What can I say - it was surprisingly tasty plastic,” the other woman said with a shrug. 

“Okay well you get to explain this to her,” Luisa sighed. “I’m not dealing with it.”

“Why?”

“Because she is very much  _your_ child when she thinks she’s been wronged,” she replied.

“No, I mean, ‘Why? I didn’t eat  _her_ candy,’“ Rose said with an unapologetic grin. 


	3. nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - nostalgia

Sometimes Luisa gets wistful. She starts into long-winded reminiscences of the good old days, before the big reveal, before the funerals and the cops, before Rose became more than the unattainable woman who’d stolen her heart, before she became the woman who killed her father.

She supposes it’s telling that the good old days just involved a little adultery. 

When it happens Rose wants to tell her what the good old days were really like. She wants to remind her that there never really was a ‘before’ to her, that she spent half of her life in shadow, the other half plastering a smile to her face that was never real unless it was directed at Luisa, spreading her legs for a man to further a plan that she wasn’t sure she cared about anymore.

When Emilio was alive, Rose was trapped. When he was dead, she was free. There was no way around that. 

But there were some things Luisa just didn’t need to hear. 

So she let her spin her tales of passion and forbidden love, let her build a grand, romantic love story where the two of them were the heroes, she let her live her fantasy - she had already taken enough from her, she wouldn’t take this too.


	4. laughter #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - laughter

Luisa wound her way through the crowds of people rushing across the lobby of the Marbella, scanning for a somewhat familiar head of blonde hair. She didn’t think she would ever consider Eileen truly familiar.

As she made her way into the restaurant, doing her best to avoid the employees rushing past her as they prepped for the storm headed right for them, she found her leaning against an open patio door looking out onto the sand.

Running a hand softly down the other woman’s back as she moved to stand beside her she asked, “what are you doing out here?”

“Nothing,” came the reply, but with one look at her face Luisa knew she was lying. That sparkle in her eye always gave her away.

“Rose…” she muttered and the other woman smacked her leg and raised an eyebrow.

“Fine.  _Eileen_ , what are you doing?” she asked.

With a smirk, the blonde gestured out onto the sand. It didn’t take Luisa long to find what had drawn Rose’s attention: Rafael was out on the beach attempting to help the staff dismantle one of the umbrellas - and he was doing it spectacularly badly. 

She nudged Rose’s shoulder with her own. “You be nice.”

“I am being nice. I’m not out there openly mocking him, am I?” she replied. 

Luisa shook her head and turned her attention back to her brother. The umbrella was now twisted at an odd angle and Rafael was bent awkwardly trying to pull it from its holster - and failing miserably. She felt Rose’s shoulders shaking slightly next to her and hissed, “Stop it.”

Rose just shook her head as she bit her lip against her laughter.

Out on the beach, the wind caught the umbrella and began to carry it down the beach; Rafael, in his haste to catch it before it hit the water, tore after it only to trip and land face first in the sand. That was too much for Rose and she burst out laughing. 

Luisa covered her own mouth quickly to hide her smile. 

Rafael stumbled to his feet only to immediately fall down again, and Luisa thought Rose was going to collapse she was laughing so hard. As much as she didn’t want to laugh at her brother, Rose’s laughter filled her with a thrilling warmth and she couldn’t help herself. Together they laughed until Rose had tears streaming down her face as she tried to catch her breath. 

With a sigh, Luisa wrapped her arms around Rose from behind and pressed herself against her, feeling the rumble of her laughter against her cheek. 

“I like it when you laugh,” she murmured. “Even if it’s at my brother’s expense.”

“I will happily laugh at him any chance I get.” 

Luisa rolled her eyes.


	5. rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - rain

Luisa looked up, startled as thunder crashed above her and the sky broke open, rain coming down in sheets. She smiled, dropped her book to the bed, and pushed the blankets off so she could stand and move to the door. 

Their bungalow stretched out into the water so she had an uninterrupted view of the rain pounding into the surf. She pushed the sliding door to the patio open and breathed deeply. There was nothing like a beach storm, it made her feel like she was back home. Sometimes she missed Miami. She missed her brother, she missed the food, she missed knowing where every small street would take her. But…

Twisting to look at the sleeping form in the bed behind her, she smiled softly. Some things were worth it.


	6. life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a DEATH CW. It's not as bad as it sounds. It's actually really sweet. Unless you're Anna and then you hate me. 
> 
> Prompt - life

She jolted awake at the sound of a strangled breath from the bed, sitting up quickly, her eyes flicking to the heart monitor - needing to see if that steady beat was still regularly making its way across the screen. Turning to the bed, she was taken aback by the faraway look in the other woman’s eyes, her gaze forward but clearly unseeing. 

“Mom?” she pressed quietly. 

“This wasn’t the life I wanted,” her mother replied, her voice quiet as she struggled to catch her breath. 

“What?” she asked, her forehead wrinkling in concern. She knew that her mother had had an…interesting life, not always good, but she thought she’d been happy, for the most part. 

“I didn’t plan it. But…” she trailed off. 

She reached forward and gently took one of her mother’s hands between both of hers. She didn’t press, knowing that she would say what she needed to say. She always did. 

“I didn’t plan it. But it happened. She happened,” her mother continued, turning to look at her. “You happened.”

She felt her squeeze her hands gently, her grip weak but there nonetheless. 

“I didn’t think it would be like this,” she said, her gaze still locked on her daughter. 

“Like what?” she asked softly, not wanting to break the hushed tension in the room.

“Quiet. Natural. In bed,” her mother replied and she felt her stomach twist when realization hit - she had expected a violent end, a life cut short, nothing this…gentle. 

“Mom…” she began, but stopped when she realized she just didn’t have the words to tell her that she deserved this - that whatever her missteps, she had earned this kind of ending. Mami had always been better at that anyway. 

“I don’t - I’m not - love isn’t,” the older woman stuttered, and she reached out to press a gentle hand to her mother’s chest. 

“I know,” she reassured her. “You don’t have to. I know.”

Her mother swallowed hard and nodded slightly. 

Suddenly her gaze shifted to just behind her daughter, a warmth spreading through her blue eyes. 

“Hi,” her mother whispered, awed. 

A quick look behind her verified what she already knew - there was no one there. She fought back a sob. There was only one person her mother looked at like that, and it had been three years since she’d had the chance. 

“It’s okay, Mom,” she whispered. “Go with her.”

With a soft smile, her mother closed her eyes.


	7. sweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - sweets

“Sweets, do you know where those silver dangly earrings are?” Rose asked, rummaging through the jewelry box on the dresser. 

When no answer came, she turned, “Luisa?”

Behind her, Luisa had frozen in the midst of sliding on her heels, one foot hovering in the air behind her, a shoe dangling from the tips of her fingers. 

“What?” Rose asked. “Are you okay?”

“What did you call me?” Luisa asked, a little breathlessly. 

Rose opened her mouth and replayed her words. “I…I called you ‘Luisa’, what is the matter with you?”

Dropping her shoe, Luisa walked toward her, a sly smile on her face. “No, you didn’t.”

She reached out and placed her hands on Rose’s hips. Bewildered, Rose said, “Yes, I did.”

Luisa shook her head slowly. “Nope. You called me ‘sweets.’”

Scoffing, Rose stepped back. “I absolutely did not.”

Luisa stepped forward and pressed Rose into the dresser. Grinning, she said, “You did. You called me a pet name, and it was adorable, and no matter how much you deny it I will always know it happened.”

Rose shook her head vehemently, but before she could say anything in response Luisa leaned in and began pressing sloppy kisses to her cheek. She squirmed, but Luisa had her trapped. 

“Look at you being all schmoopy, baby cakes,” Luisa said. 

“I don’t do schmoopy, Luisa,” Rose said as she tried to twist away. “I can’t believe you just called me ‘baby cakes.’” 

“I now have evidence to the contrary, honey pie,” Luisa replied, now mercilessly attacking the rest of Rose’s face with kisses. 

“Stop,” Rose said, fighting back a laugh. 

“I think not, googly bear.”


	8. laughter #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - laughter 
> 
> This drabble is an outtake of the high Rose fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10333073/chapters/22841357).

With a sigh, Luisa stared down at the woman on the bed. She knew that trying to get her to sleep was futile, but at least she was lying down. For now. 

“Luuuu,” Rose whined from the bed. 

“Whaaaat?” she replied. 

“C’mere.”

“No, I don’t think I will. Last time you put your hand up my dress.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Rose responded with a look that she clearly thought was alluring, but in reality fell more in line with hysterically funny. 

Luisa gave her a warm smile. “Oh honey, you’re trying so hard.”

“I  _am_ ,” Rose said. “I deserve a reward.”

“Okay, how’s this for a reward?” Luisa began. “You ready?”

Rose leaned up her elbows and nodded eagerly. 

“A nap!” Luisa said enthusiastically. 

Rose’s face fell and she let herself collapse back to the bed, muttering, “Not a reward. Naps are for toddlers.”

“Hey!” Luisa replied, smacking Rose’s leg lightly. “Act like a toddler and I’m going to treat you like one.”

“Can I get a bath then too?” Rose said with a smirk, her eyes still slightly glazed but sparkling. 

Luisa flushed at the image her mind conjured of Rose naked in the bathtub, but shook her head emphatically. “You can’t behave with your clothes on, you think I’m going to trust you naked?” she said, raising an eyebrow. 

“I am  _very_ trustworthy,” Rose said, doing her best to look solemn. 

“Yeah,” Luisa scoffed. “You’re awful handsy for a trustworthy person. Plus, no baths with the stitches.”

“Oh,” Rose groaned. “No fun.”

“I am plenty fun. You’re just too stoned to realize it,” Luisa said, moving to lean back against the dresser and crossing her arms.

Rose began to giggle again. “I’m stoned. I’m stooooned. Stone. Ed. Stone-ded. Stawned.”

Luisa couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face as she watched her. Rose was flat on her back, one hand pulling strands of her long, red hair up to twirl them playfully around her fingers, and giggling inanely as she repeated the word again and again in increasingly nonsensical variations. 

Listening to the silly giggles coming from the bed, Luisa realized that she’d heard Rose laugh more that day than all the years she’d known her combined. She knew that Rose enjoyed spending time with her, but laughter was rare, even at her most unguarded. 

It was nice. It was warm. It was happiness.  

She closed her eyes and let the sound fill her. For just a moment, she let herself forget about who they were and what stood between them, and just listened to Rose laugh. 


	9. dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - dance

“How are you so sexy in bed but…this on the dance floor?”

Rose stopped dancing and crossed her arms. “What? I tried, okay? It can’t be that bad.”

Luisa stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s waist. 

“it’s fine, it’s just…you dance like a white girl,” Luisa said with a sigh. 

Rose laughed. “Well, if that’s what you’re worried about then I have some news for you.”

“I know. I knew what I was getting into,” Luisa replied with a grin. 

Rose leaned in for a kiss, then murmured against her lips, “How about we go do the dancing I’m good at?”

Luisa groaned. “You need to work on your pick-up lines too.”

“Hey,” Rose scoffed. “I picked you up just fine.”

“That had far more to do with the dress than the line,” Luisa said. 

“Fine. How about this - wanna fuck?” 

Luisa smacked her arm, glancing around to see if anyone had heard her. An older, straight couple to the right of them had stopped dancing and was staring at them scandalized, and she found herself not embarrassed, but rather annoyed. 

“Yes?” she asked dryly, raising an eyebrow at them, and Rose turned in her arms to see who she was talking to. 

The woman tilted her head up snootily and gave a haughty sniff. “This is why we have a hard time viewing you people as respectable. You aren’t doing your…cause any favors.”

Luisa felt Rose tense in her arms, but gave her a gentle squeeze. 

“Believe it or not,” she told the woman, “we don’t need your respect. It isn’t worth anything anyway.”

She pulled Rose close and kissed her deeply, letting her hands wander, making as much of a spectacle out of it as possible. 

When they pulled back, they were both breathing heavily, and the other couple had stormed off the dance floor. 

“That was a dramatic,” Rose said, her eyes sparkling. 

“Well when you’ve lived with a drama queen for years, some things are bound to rub off.”


	10. human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - human

“Can’t you just be a  _human_  for once?” Luisa snapped. 

“No, I don’t think so,” Rose murmured, still quickly flicking through the security camera footage. 

“Why, exactly?”

“Did that once and look where it got me,” she replied, gesturing vaguely at Luisa. 

“Don’t be cute,” Luisa said, rolling her eyes. 

Rose stopped and looked up at her. “I’m not. Falling in love with you was the most ‘human’ thing I’ve done, and look what it cost me. Look what it cost  _you.”_

Luisa took a step back and crossed her arms. It wasn’t often that Rose so bluntly discussed their past anymore, but when she did Luisa had to fight to keep the facade of every justification she had made for their relationship in place. 

The worst part was that she knew Rose was right. 

With a final look at her, Rose moved to turn back to the screen, but Luisa stepped forward and grabbed her arm.

“Rose, I need you to be human. That is the part of you I love. If you let that go, then there is nothing left for me.” 

Rose stared back at her, and Luisa’s chest constricted at the guarded look in her eye. She’d spent so long tearing down that wall, and now it seemed it had all been for nothing. Rage flared in her chest. Rafael had no idea what he had unleashed by orchestrating Rose’s arrest; he had no idea what he had cost her, cost all of them. Prison was never going to be a repentant experience for Rose, and following her release on a technicality, she had emerged a more ferocious version of herself, fueled by vengeance and fury. 

“Come back,” Luisa whispered, placing a hand on Rose’s cheek. “I know you’re in there.”

“I can’t do that,” Rose said dispassionately, turning back to the screen, letting Luisa’s hand fall away. 


End file.
